Not Understanding
by Saucy Fanfictions
Summary: After the death of their parents and learning they have magical powers, Ryan and Sharpay Evans move into the Halliwell Manor to be protected by the Charmed Ones. But what happens to their life back at East High? HSM-Charmed Crossover.
1. Everything's different

_**So I've been having this idea to do a High School Musical/Charmed story for a while now but I never got around to actually writing it. **__**It centers around Ryan and Sharpay Evans and how they find out they have magical powers. **__**So for any of you that don't know Charmed or High School Musical I suggest you go on Wikipedia and just read about the main characters. **_

_**The ages are as followed:**_

_**Piper: 54 **_

_**Pheobe: 52**_

_**Paige: 50**_

_**Chris: 21**_

_**Wyatt: 23**_

_**Ryan and Sharpay: 18**_

_**So those are the main characters.**_

_**For the record, I do not own Charmed or High School Musical, etc.**_

----------NU----------

"What _powers_? What are you talking about? Who are you and how did you get in my house?" Ryan Evans, an eighteen year old boy living in Albuquerque, New Mexico, was about to have his life changed forever. Three women appeared in the middle of his living room out of nowhere and told him he had powers. Powers that can be used whenever he pleased. If he has these so called _'powers' _wouldn't he have known how to use them and what they are by now?

One of the women stepped forward and tried to calm Ryan down. "Listen, I know how you feel. You're confused about how we got in here and you doubt that you have powers. You think if you did have powers, you would be able to use them. Well it doesn't work that way."

"Wait," Ryan interrupted, "how do you know what I was thinking?"

The woman, Phoebe, smiled. "Magic. I'm an empath and I know what people are feeling."

Ryan sat down. This was all too much for him. Powers, empath, what does it all mean? Why him? He didn't know what to do.

The oldest of the group, Piper, tried reassuring the boy, "Look, I know this is all a bit confusing but you've got to come with us."

Ryan stood up. "Why? Why do I have to go with you?"

Piper sighed. "If you don't, demons will come and try to track you down. They will kill everyone that stands in their way. Your family and your friends. Now if you come with us, we can protect you and your family. We can make sure that the demons come to _our _house instead of here. That way we can fight them off."

Ryan was still too shocked to think about anything. What are demons? Why are they after him? He didn't know what was going on and he was tired of it. Why couldn't they just leave?

The youngest, Paige, interrupted Ryan from his thoughts. "Look, if you and your sister don't come with us, your family will die! Do you want that to happen?"

Ryan looked like he was about to cry. "No, but-"

"No buts," Paige intervened, "go get your sister and pack up your clothes. We'll talk to your parents"

Ryan made his way to the stairs but was distracted by a loud crash that came from the dining room, followed by a scream.

"No!" Piper yelled, "go get your sister now. We have to leave immediately!"

Piper, Pheobe, and Paige all ran off towards the dining room while Ryan ran up the stairs. He didn't know what was happening, who those women were, or what powers he had. All he knew was that he and Sharpay both had to leave home and never come back.

As the sisters ran towards the dining room they heard another scream from upstairs. "Paige!" Piper yelled and Paige orbed out of the room.

Upon arrival, Piper and Phoebe found two dead bodies with two demons hovering over them. "Piper, blow them up!" Phoebe screamed.

Piper raised her hands and killed one of the demons while the other shimmered out. "Damn it!"

"It's ok Piper." Phoebe said while walking towards the bodies. "Oh my god. Piper, I think these are the parents."

"Well this gives us a better reason to get the hell out of here. WYATT!" Piper yelled and a second later a swirl of orbs appeared in front of her.

"What happened mom?", the son asked.

"It doesn't matter. Go upstairs and help your aunt. There are two kids up there, a boy and a girl. You need to get them and leave here as soon as possible. Got that?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Now go!"

A second later, Wyatt disappeared as fast as he came.

"Piper, what are we going to do about Ryan and Sharpay?" Phoebe asked with worry evident in her voice.

Piper sighed. "Well it looks like they have to live with us at the manor. We have room."

"You know Piper, I always have room at my-"

"No Pheobe, it's ok. Wyatt moved out and got his own apartment so we have extra room. Besides, I think Melinda will love the company. She's as old as they are."

A second later Wyatt reappeared in front of his mother and aunt with a struggling blonde girl in hand. "Let go of me!", she shrieked.

Another swirl of orbs appeared and had Paige holding on to a calm Ryan. "Ok, they have their stuff. Now we can-"

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay screamed. She saw the bodies of her dead parents on the floor and tried running towards them but Wyatt had a strong hold. "LET GO OF ME," she screamed, "THOSE ARE MY PARENTS!!"

Wyatt let her go and Sharpay ran towards her dead mother and father. She sobbed and she hugged her dead father's body.

Ryan was released from Paige's grasp and went to comfort his twin. He was also crying, just not as much as Sharpay.

He approached his sister with care, "Shar, we need to go."

Sharpay didn't want to leave her parent's behind, "No Ryan! I'm not going anywhere!"

Ryan sighed and sat down next to her. "Sharpay, there's nothing left for us here. We need to leave now or else those things will come back and not only kill us but kill our friends as well. They'll kill Troy and Gabriella and Zeke and Kelsi. It's better to lose two than ten."

Piper leaned in and whispered to her son, "Now he is going to be easy to work with."

Wyatt looked at his mom with surprise on his face, "Mom!"

Ryan embraced his sister and let her cry on his shoulder, "We have to go. We can come back when we have control of our powers and we know we can protect ourselves and our friends."

"But school hasn't even started Ryan. We can't leave! This is home." Sharpay looked into her brothers eyes, begging him to let her stay.

Ryan sighed, "We can't stay here. We have to leave."

Sharpay took one last look at her parents. One last look at her former home and sighed. She was going to have to leave everything behind. She was going to have to start over again in a new city and make new friends. Her life was going to change forever.

Before she got up and joined the group of witches she looked down at her deceased parents, "I love you. Always and forever."

She made her way towards Ryan and the rest of them and grabbed their hands. The next thing she knew, she was in a completely different house and he parent's weren't there anymore.

She turned to her brother and grabbed his hand. Ryan smiled, "Everything is going to be different, isn't it?"

Ryan gave her a reassuring smile and whispered, "Yeah, it is.


	2. Another Situation

She turned to her brother and grabbed his hand. Ryan smiled. "Everything is going to be different, isn't it?"

Ryan gave her a reassuring smile and whispered. "Yeah, it is."

Sharpay sighed. She didn't know what was going on. One minute she's relaxing in her room thinking about Troy and the musical and the next her parent's are dead and she has to start her life all over again. She's never going to see her friends again. She's never going to be able to make fun of Chad's fashion sense or his lame jokes. Laugh at Taylor smacking Chad behind the head whenever he said something stupid. Laugh when Gabriella tries to act like she knows how to sing a part even though she's completely clueless. Laugh at Jason when he tries to sound smart. She's never going to be able to see Zeke. The very same Zeke that tried wooing her with cookies and pastries. The very same Zeke who she tried having a relationship with but soon figured out that they were better off as friends. Best friends. But most importantly, she won't be able to see Troy again. Troy with his gorgeous eyes, his amazing hair, his beautiful voice, his very sexy body, and his amazing personality. Sharpay has had a crush on Troy for about eight years now and she still wasn't able to get anywhere. Every time she got close, there would always be an obstacle. Whether it be his friends or a new girl, Troy would always have something stopping him from getting together with Sharpay and she was fed up. She loved Troy, but she didn't want to wait around for him to be single. She didn't want to waste her time waiting for a man that might never be with her.

"Sharpay, are you feeling okay?" Sharpay recognized this voice as her brother's and she immediately snapped out of her thoughts. She had to be strong, if not for herself, then for Ryan. She knew this impacted him just as hard as it did her and she was selfish to only think about herself.

"Yeah Ryan, I'm fine. I'm just a bit exhausted with everything that's going on. It's just too much to take in right now. I really need to lay down."

Piper, overhearing the conversation between Ryan and Sharpay, gave a solution to Sharpay's problem. "Wyatt, why don't you take Sharpay up to the guest room and take Ryan up to Chris' room. I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind sharing his room for a couple of days. At least until we can get the other room ready."

Wyatt nodded and was about to take the twins upstairs before a thought occurred to him. "Mom, did you put the crystals around the house?"

Piper nodded. "Phoebe's doing that right now. She's going to be staying in Mel's room for a while to make sure that they can get comfortable. Paige is talking to the Elders." Piper said the last word with a look of disgust on her face. She wasn't very fond of the Elders and everyone knew that. The Elders where the one's that almost stopped her and Leo from getting married. Almost.

Wyatt put an encouraging smile on his face before turning around to the twins. "Okay guys, this is your new home. Would you like a grand tour now or later?"

Ryan smiled and Sharpay mumbled something that no one could hear. Ryan knew that his sister wasn't going to be talking for a while so he had to step in. "Wyatt, if it's okay with you, we would like to go rest and freshen up. We're just feeling a bit overwhelmed about everything that's going on."

Wyatt smiled. "Okay then, I'll lead you to your rooms." Wyatt grabbed Sharpay's luggage and headed upstairs.

Ryan and Sharpay followed. Sharpay was deep in thought when she suddenly heard her brother's voice. _"This is going to suck. It took me so long to actually make friends at East High, imagine how lonely I'm going to be at this new high school." _

Sharpay stopped and turned to her brother. "Did you say something Ryan?"

Ryan was obviously deep in thought and hadn't noticed his sister stopped walking until she asked him that question. "No, I didn't say anything Sharpay."

Sharpay frowned. She was sure she heard her brother talking. _'I'm just exhausted,'_ she thought,_ ' I'm sure once I take a nice long nap and a warm bath, I'll be just fine.'_

Piper, at the bottom of the staircase, saw everything that happened and was sure that Sharpay was coming into her powers. "Paige".

In a swirl of blue and white orbs, Paige appeared next to Piper and sighed. "Well," she said, "the Elders don't know anything about those kids. All they said was that we have to protect them for some reason. Either that's all they know, or they just don't want to tell me anything."

Piper sighed. "When do they want to tell us anything?"

Paige nodded. "Good point. Whatever the case is, we have to protect those kids for some reason."

Piper grimaced. She was sure that she was going to live a peaceful life after the whole Triad incident. "I'm getting to old for this." She walked out of the room and towards the conservatory where Phoebe was looking through the Book of Shadows. "Did you find those demons yet?"

Phoebe sighed. "No. Apparently, our ancestors have never seen them before. So, they are not in the book." Phoebe closed the book and looked up at her sisters. "How are they doing?"

"Well," Piper began, "the boy-"

"Ryan." Phoebe interrupted.

Piper sighed. "Ryan," she glared at Phoebe who just smiled, "is really quiet and passive. His sister, not so much. I think she might be coming into her powers."

"How can you tell?" Paige asked.

"Well, when Wyatt was leading them to their rooms, she thought she heard her brother talking."

"So?"

"He wasn't talking."

"So you think she has telepathic powers?" Phoebe asked.

"Well yeah," Piper began. "I mean, it makes sense. They're twins and they're both witches."

"But how do we know the boy-"

"Ryan." Phoebe interrupted.

Paige sighed. "But how do we know _Ryan_ is a witch? She could be the only one with powers."

"I doubt it." Phoebe said. "I mean, they're twins. He has to have powers if they have the same parents. It's just like Billy and Christie."

Piper frowned. "You don't think this could be another Billy and Christie situation do you?"


	3. Maybe we do have powers

_Let me just start out by saying how extremely sorry I am for not updating any sooner! I've just been so amazingly busy with school, musical and play productions, traveling, and all this other stuff that I never had any time to even get on fanfiction. I'm going to try and update all my other stories as well, considering it's been almost a year since I've last updated anything. I don't think I'll be putting up any new stories until I finish with "Oh Please"._

_Once again, I am so sorry for having you guys wait so long, but thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy the story so far :)_

----------NU----------

Piper frowned, "You don't think this could be another Billy and Christie situation, do you?"

Both Phoebe and Paige were not expecting that comment and were forced to think about the situation more thoroughly. The sisters knew that all of the factors added up and that there were amazing similarities between Billy and Christie and Ryan and Sharpay. Both Ryan and Sharpay were siblings with magical powers that have come under the protection of the Charmed Ones, just like Billy and Christie. The only major difference between the two pairs was that Billy and Christie knew how to use their powers and had had training in controlling their powers. Billy learned mostly by herself but had some help from the Charmed Ones, while Christie was brought up by the Triad.

Phoebe knew that the likeliness of Ryan and Sharpay turning out to be like Billy and Christie was high, but what fueled her worries the most was the fact that the twins had no idea what their powers were, or how to even access them. She knew that if they didn't learn soon, they would be completely defenseless from a demon attack and it would be much easier for some demon to manipulate them into using their powers for evil. In realizing this, Phoebe knew that it was urgent for the sisters to know what their powers are. She sighed, "Well it isn't unlikely that Ryan and Sharpay will turn out like Billy and Christie, but I don't want to think about that right now. What we do have to think about is the fact that those two know nothing about their powers or how to use them."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?", Paige asked with a somewhat nervous tone to her voice. "We wouldn't want them to use their powers against us, especially if they have more powers than we do."

"That's true, but what if they get attacked by demons when we're not around to protect them? They'll have no way of defending themselves, and it would be much easier for the demons to take them and use their powers against us, whatever they may be."

Piper said, "Phoebe's right. If they end up getting taken by demons and the demons end up taking their powers, it'll be better to know what we're fighting against than to know nothing."

"Good point," Paige said, "so what should we do about it?"

Phoebe sighed, "The only thing we can do is figure out their powers and teach them how to control and use them. We'll set up a series of physical and mental tests to see what kind of powers each of them has. We have to see whether or not they have the emotional stability to control their powers and whether they can use them on demand. I'm sure Leo can help us out with all that tomorrow, but for now, we'll just have to let them rest."

----------NU----------

"Well," Wyatt said, "this is your room Sharpay. I know this isn't anything like what you're used to back home, but it's all we can offer." Wyatt was right about that, the room was nothing like what Sharpay was used to. Sharpay was used to the finest silk bedsheets exported from Italy and the most exotic and extravagant furniture from China, India, France, and Spain. Here in the Halliwell Manor, she had to deal with cotton sheets from Target and furniture from Pier 1 Imports. The room was simple, consisting of a Queen sized bed, a side table with a lamp and a clock on it, a small dresser and a vanity, and a small bookshelf filled with books she never even heard of. This definitely wasn't her kind of living, but she would just have to get used to it.

She sighed, "I guess I'll just have to get used to this since this is our new home. Ryan, do you mind staying with me for a while? I don't want to be alone."

Ryan nodded and smiled apologetically at Wyatt, who just nodded sympathetically and walked towards the stairs. As Wyatt walked away, Ryan couldn't help but stare at the very muscular back of the eldest Halliwell son. _'Damn,' _he thought, _'I can definitely get used to living here if that piece of work is going to be here'_

Sharpay grimaced at her gay brother, "Ryan! This is no time to be checking out the merchandise! I'm not in the mood to hear your seductive thoughts, now shut the door!"

Ryan, who was completely surprised and slightly embarrassed, shut the door and went to his sister, who was now laying on the bed. "Sharpay," he said after he seated himself next to his twin, "what did you say just now? About reading my thoughts and what not?"

Sharpay groaned in impatience at her brother, "You heard me, I'm tired of hearing your dirty thoughts about men."

Ryan said very excitedly, "Sharpay, don't you know what this means?! You have powers! You actually have powers!"

"Don't be silly Ryan," she said, "I don't have powers. I've heard what you've been saying ever since we've first arrived. You just think out loud, is all."

Ryan continued, "But Sharpay, I haven't been saying those things out loud, I've been thinking them to myself. You've been reading my mind Shar, don't you see that?! You've been reading my mind! Oh, this is so awesome! I can't believe we actually have powers! All along I thought those people were crazy and that I must have been having some sick dream, but no, it's all real! Oh, I wonder what kind of powers I'll have. Maybe I can fly or walk on water like Jesus! Sharpay, don't you see it, we're like Gods! Our powers, all of this, we can use this to our advantage! We can avenge our parents death and finally get what we've always wanted. You can get Troy and I'll get my own clothing line and a career on Broadway! Oh, and maybe I can date that very scrumptious Daniel Radcliffe, or maybe that guy that played the Vampire in that one movie. Oh, what's his name? I know it, but I can't remember it. Ryan Peterson? No, Robbie Patterson? No that doesn't sound right either. Maybe Robert Patti-"

"Ryan," Sharpay said as she finally got tired of her brother's mindless chatter. She had been trying to block out his voice but she still heard his thoughts in her head. "Just stop it already! There are so many things wrong with what you just said. First off, you are absolutely the gayest boy I've ever known. Secondly, if we do have powers, I'm the only one that can use them so far. I haven't seen you reading minds or flying anywhere. Third, I'm pretty sure we can't use our powers for personal reasons. I'm positive we have to use them to save the world and what not."

"But," Ryan protested, "those things that killed our parents didn't want to save the world."

Sharpay sighed, "That's what separates them, from us. We don't go out and kill innocent people who have loving families and a happy life, they do."

"I miss them Sharpay." Ryan said while holding back tears.

"I know you do Ryan and I do too, but there's nothing we can do about that now. Maybe one day we can go out and kill those things, but now we have to stay here with these women. Here we'll be safe and we can learn how to use these powers of ours." Sharpay comforted her brother while trying to hold back her own tears. The image of her dead parents on the floor kept popping up in her mind, taunting her as if she was an animal about to be eaten. She felt so much anguish, so much sorrow, so much anger in her body that she couldn't help but radiate these feelings out.

Ryan, who had by now restored his composure and was beginning to unpack Sharpay's things, was suddenly overpowered by a vast variety of emotions, the most powerful of them being anger. In a sudden rush of rage, he picked up the nearby lamp and threw it at the wall, causing it to shatter into many pieces that showered the wooden floor.

Sharpay shrieked in surprise and fear, "Ryan, what the hell is the matter with you?!"

Meanwhile, back downstairs, the sisters heard the sudden crash from upstairs and had only one thought fly into their minds. A demon attack.


	4. Reading thoughts

_Meanwhile, back downstairs, the sisters heard the sudden crash from upstairs and had only one thought fly into their minds: a demon attack._

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure," said Phoebe, "but I have a feeling I know what it is." At that the sisters ran up the stairs to check up on the Evans twins, hoping that their suspicions as to the source of the crash were wrong.

"Ryan," Sharpay shrieked, "why did you do that?"

Ryan was silent. He didn't know what just happened. One minute he was feeling calm and collected and the next he was throwing a lamp at the wall in a fit of rage. What did this all mean?

"I don't know," he said after a long pause. "One minute I was unpacking your things, and then the next I suddenly felt very angry. It's as if my emotions changed in an instant."

"Ryan," Sharpay said, "don't you think this is one of your powers? I mean, you were saying earlier that I was reading your mind. Maybe your power is to read people's emotions. You probably read my emotions, since I was angry just a second ago when I was thinking about those…things that killed mom and dad."

"You may be right Sharpay. I mean, one of the women, Phoebe I think her name was, was saying something about how she was an empath. She was able to read people's emotions and know what they were feeling. I guess maybe I'm an empath too."

Just as Ryan was coming to the realization that he was coming into his powers, the door was suddenly flung open and in stormed the Charmed Ones followed by Piper's oldest son, Wyatt.

"Is everything alright? Are you guys okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied, "we're alright. Something came over me and I threw that lamp into the wall. I'm really sorry about that."

"Ryan," Phoebe said, "what exactly happened? Why did you throw the lamp?"

"Well," Sharpay said, "I think Ryan and I are figuring out what our powers are. Just a second ago I think he was reading my emotions and channeling my anger, and earlier I was hearing his thoughts in my head."

Paige sighed. "Well it looks like we're going to have to do those tests today since they're coming into their powers sooner than we thought. Wyatt, why don't you orb over to Magic School, fill your dad in on what's going on, and bring him over here. I'm sure Leo can help us out with thinking of ways to test for certain powers." Wyatt nodded and orbed off. "Well," Paige continued, "I guess I'll go downstairs and get everything ready as best as I can." With that, Paige left the room to prepare for the tests to come.

"And I guess I'll go call Chris just in case we need him around." Piper said.

"Oh, yeah, about Chris," Phoebe said a bit nervously.

Piper sighed. "What's going on with him now?"

"Well he didn't want to bother you with it since he said he could handle it, but he's down in the Underworld right now."

"What's he doing there by himself? I told him that whenever he goes down to the Underworld to tell us so that we can go with him."

"Well Piper, he's an adult now. He didn't want to bother you with it since he knew how busy you were running the club and the restaurant. Besides, Chris is powerful enough to handle things on his own."

Piper sighed. "That still doesn't let him off the hook. He should have at least told me, that way I can know where to look if he suddenly goes missing or if he gets hurts and needs my help. Chris you better get your ass up here right now. I know where you are." At Piper's command a swirl of orbs appeared in the middle of the room, forming into the body of Chris, Piper's middle child.

"Mom, I was just about to vanquish a demon. This better be important." Chris said.

"You bet this is important. How can you just orb down to the Underworld and kill random demons without telling me. You know how much I worry about that."

Sharpay, who was now sitting on the bed, was trying her best to ignore the mother and son argument that was going on, when she suddenly heard Ryan's voice inside of her head again. _'Oh my,'_ it said, _'he is definitely very attractive. I wonder if he's the guy I'm gonna room with? I sure hope so.'_

"Ryan," Sharpay said, "please try and keep your lusty thoughts about our hosts to yourself."

Ryan sighed. "Sharpay this can't go on. You have to stop reading my thoughts. How am I supposed to have any privacy with you reading my thoughts?"

"Well maybe if you just had normal thoughts like everyone else, then your thoughts wouldn't bother me as much. Ever think of that Ryan?"

"Sharpay, I can't help it if he's attractive. This is why my thoughts are supposed to be private. This whole, 'Oh I can read your thoughts', situation is a little intrusive."

"What are you two talking about?" Phoebe asked.

Ryan blushed. Were they listening to their conversation the entire time? It's true that Sharpay can communicate telepathically, but that doesn't mean Ryan can. He has to talk out loud, and wasn't exactly whispering to Sharpay either. "Oh, nothing in particular. We were just having a small conversation about Sharpay keeping her nose out of my thoughts."

"Well I can't help it if you keep bringing up thoughts of sexy men Ryan." Sharpay said.

"I'm sorry?" Chris asked.

If Ryan's blushing wasn't obvious, it definitely was now. Ryan was so red that his head looked like a giant tomato head. "It's nothing really. So why don't we just forget about all this and go on to what we were talking about earlier."

Chris looked at his mom. "Who are they and what are they doing in the house?"

Sharpay smiled. "Well hello to you too," she said, sarcastically.

Chris glared at the sarcastic blonde and then moved his eyes over to her brother. Ryan felt Chris staring at him and looked up, meeting his eyes with Chris'. Ryan smiled.

"Well Chris," Piper said, "this is Ryan and that's his twin sister Sharpay. They're going to be staying with us for a while, or at least until we figure out who's after them. I hope you don't mind sharing your room with Ryan."

Chris' eyes never left Ryan's as he responded to his mother. "Yeah, I don't mind sharing a room with him." He smiled.

"Well," Phoebe said, noticing the connection the two boys were having "let's go downstairs. I'm sure Paige got everything ready and they're all waiting for us."

The two sisters, followed by Sharpay, left the room and headed down the stairs, leaving only Ryan and Chris in the room. The two boys were still staring at each other, each one not planning on looking elsewhere anytime soon.

Finally the silence was too much for Ryan and the stare was getting to be a little uncomfortable. He broke it and looked down at his feet, blushing as he did so. "So I hope you don't mind me staying in your room. I'm really quiet and I don't need as much space as my sister. You won't even know I'm there, I promise."

Chris smiled. "It's alright, really. I don't mind it all."

Ryan looked up and noticed that Chris was standing right in front of him now. He couldn't help but blush even more. "Well as long as you don't, uh, mind. I guess it's, uh, alright."

Chris smiled and walked forward, his face right in front of Ryan's. Ryan felt uncomfortable, but he couldn't pull away. It's not that he couldn't, but maybe perhaps he didn't want to pull away. Ryan's face was a deep red, considering he was blushing madly at the closeness between him and Chris. "Uh, Chris? I think we should go downstairs with the others."

At that Ryan left Chris and followed the others down the stairs. Chris remained in the room, his eyes following Ryan as he left. Chris smiled. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

-NU-

* * *

A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I took a hiatus from fanfiction, and writing in general. My mind has been so scattered and busy; I haven't really had the time or energy to write. Fear not, for I have made it my mission to update as frequently as possible. No more year long updates. Please bear with me, and thank you for reading!


End file.
